RWBY One-Shots
by Aaron Raymond
Summary: A collection of one-shots with the characters of RWBY. Rated M for language and additional details in chapters. Different pairings. Different AUs. TAKING REQUESTS
1. Exercise With Me

**Hey guys, what's up? Hope everyone is doing well, ya? So I literally had three months worth of ideas written down in one place so that it will make this process easier. I have to say I had LOTS of fun doing these and I hope you will enjoy them as much as I did.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Everyone knew that Yang Xiao Long was one of the fittest females on campus and that her girlfriend was just as fit. These people always wondered how this was even possible. Only two people knew the answer to that. Ruby and Weiss Rose. Yang's sister and sister-in-law were the only two who knew how her and Blake stayed in shape. They had witnessed it once and they wouldn't leave either girl alone afterward.

 **Flashback**

 ** _"Hey, babe?"_**

 ** _Blake peeked over her book to see Yang sitting cross-legged in front of her on her bed. She saw a familiar spark in the blonde's eye and knew she might not like what her girlfriend was planning. 'Might as well see what she wants.' "Yes, Yang?"_**

 ** _"I saw this video on Slidr, and it was cute and all, but I kinda wanted to see if you would be interested in doing what was on the video?"_**

 ** _Blake's face heated up quickly before Yang grabbed her phone and sat next to her. The video played and there was two guys, one on his back and one holding himself above the other. Blake rose an eyebrow before she saw the boy on top lower his body to the other boy's stomach and gave his bellybutton a quick kiss. When he rose his body the other boy did as well, doing a sit-up, and connecting their lips in a quick peck. They did this back and forth until they had done it twelve times._**

 ** _Yang put her phone down and put her arms on her knees looking at Blake, awaiting a response. Blake closed her eyes and sighed before looking back up at Yang. The amber eyed girl leaned in and kissed the lilac eyed female before she slid off of her bed and laid on the floor. Yang smiled and took her shirt off, she had a sports bra on, before she settled over the younger girl. "Ready?"_**

 ** _Blake nodded and Yang lowered herself, kissed Blake's bellybutton, and pushed herself back up slowly. Blake had her hands behind her head and leaned upward to place a short kiss on the blonde's soft lips. Yang giggled before repeating the process all over again. If this was how they were going to exercise Blake wasn't going to refuse and neither was Yang._**

 ** _"Yang, I bought you some...o-oh...I apologize..."_**

 ** _Ruby had walked in when Blake sat up to press her lips to Yang's for the seventeenth time and she walked out just a quickly as she busted in. Blake glared at Yang for not locking the door and Yang pouted. Blake's lip curved just a bit before she got up and walked out. She was greeted by the sight of Weiss comforting the younger girl. "I'm glad I didn't walk in fifteen minutes later. W-Who know what I would have seen..."_**

 ** _The amber eyed girl chuckled quietly and walked to the other side of the living room. Weiss noticed the older girl and tapped Ruby's shoulder to grab her attention. "I am sure your brute of a sister and her lovely girlfriend can explain. It could be a misunderstanding."_**

 ** _Blake nodded her head and explained to them how Yang wanted to try this new exercise method. Ruby and Weiss tried to hold in their giggles but failed. Yang walked in at the moment and gave Blake a questioning gaze. Blake just shrugged her shoulders and scooted over in her seat._**

 ** _"That...is too cute! Who knew Yang would agree to such a thing."_**

 ** _"It was Blake who agreed actually," Yang added quickly realizing that they were never going to hear the end of it. Both girls sighed and just sat there._**

 **End of Flashback**

"So, Kitty? How about you and me use our lunch hour to get some exercise in?"

Blake smiled at Yang and kissed her cheek. "Of course, love."

* * *

 **Well I think that was one of the easier ones to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it and if ya did leave a review. PM me for any ideas you want to toss at me. It's late and I need proper sleep, so goodnight my lovely readers. Until next time, NJ out!**


	2. Fake Thy Death

Yang Xiao Long was one Beacon High's most notorious pranksters in all four years of her stay. From whoopee cushions to faking tragedies. There was one incident that made Yang stop. The incident? Her girlfriend, now fiancée. It was in their senior year, two months after Yang asked Blake to move in with her. Blake had stepped out to go get a coffee and a new game for Yang.

 **Two Years Ago**

 ** _Yang was standing in the kitchen when an idea popped up into her head. She checked the pantry in the kitchen and found red Jell-O. She grabbed her phone and texted Blake._**

 _ **'Text me when you are coming up.'**_

 _ **Yang put her phone on silent and put it on the counter. She then proceeded to smear the Jell-O on the floor, creating fake blood, and on her forehead. She smeared some on her face as well. Once she finished that the blonde put the Jell-O back and awaited Blake's text. Her girlfriend texted her and she quickly laid on the floor, faking her death.**_

 _ **"Baby, why didn't you- OH MY GOD! Yang...Yang wake up! Oh my god no!" Blake couldn't take it and ran out the door.**_

 _ **"I know this girl didn't just run out." Yang grabbed the camera and ran after her girlfriend and felt her heart hurt at the sight. Blake was against a wall crying with her hands on her face. When she looked up she saw Yang with a guilty look on her face. The amber eyed girl sniffed and pushed Yang before she hugged her tightly. Yang wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and kissed the top of her head. Blake pinched the side of Yang's stomach and made her girlfriend yell.**_

 _ **"What the hell, Blake?"**_ _ **Blake just glared at Yang and walked towards their apartment. Yang followed, but got locked outside.**_

 _ **"Blaaaake~ Let me in...please?"**_

 _ **Yang had to call her sister to come get her.**_

 **Present**

"Hey Blake, do you remember when I faked my death and you locked me outside of the house?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You nearly gave me a heart attack. As for what I got afterward...that was amazing."

Yang's face turned a deep shade of red before she turned back to her game and carried on with her mission.

* * *

 **Well that's interesting. I know it's short, but these ideas aren't really all that long. Hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a review. Until next time, NJ out!**


	3. What's Your Passcode?

**Finally some freaking White Rose! Am I right? This is for the White Rose fans. I might do two of each pairing and then switch, ya? Thank you for favoriting, following, and even just viewing this story. It means a lot. :D**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Weiss was sitting on the couch looking through her pictures and even smiling at a few. Familiar footsteps caught the heiress' attention making her lock her phone quickly. It's not like she had anything to hide; she just didn't like people going through her phone. Red and black hair poked from behind the wall then disappeared when Weiss looked at her. Weiss sighed then placed her thumb on the home button of her iPhone 6. 'She will be the death of me.' It recognized her fingerprint and unlocked.

"Whatcha doing, Princess?"

Weiss jumped and quickly locked her phone. She noticed that Ruby had a pout on her face. Was Ruby trying to see what was in her phone? No...she probably just wants some attention. Weiss settled against the back of the couch and leaned her head back. Ruby giggled and gave the white haired girl an upside down kiss. Ruby used this moment to deepen the kiss and take Weiss' finger and place it on the circle of her phone. She opened one eye to make sure it unlocked. When it did she backed away from Weiss quickly and took the older girl's phone.

"RUBY ROSE!"

"Yes, Weiss Rose?" Ruby knew that by calling her girlfriend Weiss Rose she had a bigger chance at getting away with things. Just as she assumed, Weiss had stopped for a second and turned red. Ruby ran to the bathroom and locked the door to keep Weiss from obtaining her phone. Ruby didn't look through it; except the pictures. All she wanted to do was register her fingerprint onto her girlfriend's phone. When she emerged from the bathroom she saw Weiss standing there with her hand held out and a frown on her face.

"Aww, Weiss. I'm sorry. I promise I didn't look through it, but you should get the red dress. It looks amazing on you." With that Ruby kissed Weiss one last time before heading to the store to buy more cookies.

"That dolt...I guess if she likes it."

* * *

 **So I have never owned an iPhone. I am just using the knowledge that was obtained from my friends with iPhone 6's. Anyway I really enjoyed writing White Rose. It's fun! I just need to get used to it. Hope you enjoyed that and if ya did leave a review~ As always, I take ideas/prompts. Until next time, NJ out!**


	4. Paint Fight

**This chapter is one of my favorites. I got this idea when I saw a movie and I thought, "Why not, eh?"**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

People have water balloon fights all the time, especially during the hot summer days. The amount of time it normally takes to fill each and every balloon with water is worth the fun later on, but what about using paint? Is filling balloon full of paint worth the time?

"Of course it is, Weiss! Which is why we need to do this...also because it's more fun with the one you love~"

Ruby and Weiss were walking into Home Depot hand in hand as they conversed about what they were doing and if they should even continue with it. Weiss had suggested the idea of a water balloon fight, but Ruby thought it would be cool to substitute the water for paint. Weiss was trying to think of a reason why they _shouldn't_ do it. They found the aisle where all the paint was and found small bottles that would suffice.

"Hello, ladies. Is there anything you need help with?"

Ruby looked up and saw a girl with long purple hair smiling sweetly at them. Weiss looked up at Ruby to see why she got quiet and turned to the employee. The heiress noticed the girl had complete heterochromia. Her left eye was a golden hazel and her right eye was a darker shade of purple than her hair. Both girls just smiled back and asked if there were anymore neon colors. The girl put a hand on her hip and the other against her bottom lip in thought.

"If you want to, you can come with me. There is more colors in the back and it could probably easier to pick colors than to walk all the way back here." The couple laughed at the face the employee made when explaining. They followed the violet haired girl and stopped before the 'Employees Only' area.

"Rube, what if we also get water guns and fill them up with paint? If we did, we would have to do it last so that the paint wouldn't dry." Ruby's eyebrows knitted together in thought before she saw what her wife was saying. It made her smile to see that the blue eyed beauty was agreeing to her new idea. The girl came from the back and showed Ruby and Weiss what the colors would look like once smeared. The girls decided on a bright pink and orange before thanking the young girl.

"Alright let's do this!"

* * *

There was a line of paint balloons in the middle of both sides set up like a game of dodgeball. On the count of three both girls took off to get as many as they could. Weiss was the better aimer and strategist of the two while Ruby was better in the speed and power category. Within thirty seconds Ruby managed to only dodge three of her wife's attacks before she grabbed her gun and filled it up. Weiss started to run away when Ruby came after her.

"Ruby Rose!"

Weiss got hit with multiple colors when the younger grabbed some paint balloons from the ground and threw them all at once. Ruby just laughed before throwing her gun on the ground and wrapping Weiss into a tight embrace. They both started to laugh even harder when Weiss left a large paint mark on the taller girl's face. Their laughter was quieted when Ruby captured the older girl's lips in a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, they inspected one another and laughed at the array of neon colors across their clothing. Ruby eventually caught her breath and asked Weiss to help her pick up all of the balloon pieces and paint bottles.

"Thank you, Ruby," Ruby looked up with a confused face. "For everything you've ever done to make me feel this happy."

* * *

 **Well there goes the second chapter of White Rose...I really did enjoy this one. I think it is my best so far. Even though it is still short. Also my RWBY OC was the Home Depot girl, but I'm not going to get into that now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that and if ya did don't forget to review. It would mean lots to me. As always, I am taking ideas/prompts. Until next time, NJ out** ~!


	5. After Ten Years

**Sorry for not updating guys. I was super tired and my puppy got sick, but she's fine now. As said, every two chapters the pairing will change. I bring the Bumblebee. I also may, or may not, have gotten this from ABC Family's The Fosters. Cop!Yang and my OCs are the kids.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Yang and Blake were sitting at the dinner table with Blake's ex-girlfriend talking quietly about marriage and weddings. Yang got upset that Blake never mentioned wanting to get married after being together for ten years, and caused Blake's ex to say her goodbyes before leaving.

"No one asked her to come here." Blake sighed and walked back to help Yang with the plates.

"Well no one asked her to leave either." Yang avoided all eye contact with her girlfriend and took the plates and utensils to the kitchen. Blake followed and placed the little scraps of food into the trash can. When Yang walked back out to clean the table she started asking Blake why she never mentioned marriage. Blake got defensive and told her she didn't think she'd have to tell Yang that she wanted to get married. Just then their foster daughter, Persephone, walked in with a worried look on her face.

"Moms?"

"Persephone, can this wait? Your mother and I are speaking."

"No. It's about Crimson. He's with our birth mom and it's my fault."

Persephone explained how she had gotten into contact with her birth mom and gave her money. Ever since then they've been meeting until recently her and Crimson went to visit Marilyn in her home. Marilyn's boyfriend, Trinidad, was a drug dealer and she said she needed to get out of there because of how he treated her. Blake watched Yang run upstairs and soon followed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Yang just ignored her girlfriend and put in the combination to her gun safe. She grabbed a gun with a belt holster and some extra ammo. Blake just stared at her, watching as her partner grabbed her leather jacket and covered the gun that was at her side.

"Yang, if he is there we need to call the police!"

"What do you think I am? He's OUR son and I'm going to go get him. Persephone! I need the address to that house!"

* * *

Yang arrived at her designated location before she got out her car. A familiar Mustang pulled up making her groan. It was Yang's ex-husband, Junior. They had worked as partners until earlier that day when Yang didn't stand up for him when questioned about his drinking habits. They gave her a new partner.

"Blake called me. Did you really think I was going to leave you here on your own?"

With that the older man followed the blonde up the steps to the front door. She knocked on the door before saying, "Anyone home? It's the police." Fearing the worst Yang realized the front door was open and nudged it with her foot. "Crimson?"

She looked at Junior before spotting drugs on the coffee table. "Drugs!" With that she pulled out her gun, rushed in and searched the first two doors on her left. When she deemed it clear she caught up to Junior and on his count of three they simultaneously checked the rooms. Junior heard gunshots, ran to the room Yang was in, and blindly shot Trinidad three times in the chest, killing him.

Junior spotted Yang a few feet away with a bullet wound in her side. She tried to speak, but he told her not to then called for help.

* * *

Blake sat at the table with Persephone waiting for Yang to return with Crimson.

"I was making arrangements for you and your brother to meet with your birth mother." Persephone was quiet until her phone started to ring. Crimson's number showed up before he heard his mother's worried tone.

"Crimson are you with, Marilyn?"

 _"No, I'm at 45th."_

"Stay right there. I am coming to get you."

Blake and Persephone didn't take long to retrieve the young boy and when he got into the car Junior's name appeared on Blake's phone. She pressed the answer button and put it on speaker.

"Mike, what's up?"

 _"Um...it's about Yang."_

Blake took the phone off of speaker and put it against her ear. Mike told her how Yang had gotten shot and now she was being rushed to the ER. The amber eyed woman's heart dropped when she heard what happened and rushed straight over there.

* * *

Blake had gathered all five of their kids in the morning still waiting for their mother to come out of surgery. A few hours later a doctor came out and told them that they successfully got the bullet fragments out, but had to keep the bullet in to avoid any damage. Everyone had smiles on their faces and visited Yang one by one.

When Blake went to visit her girlfriend she told Yang how scared she was. That she thought she was going to lose her.

"Urghh...urggh," Yang was struggling to speak with the mask on her face. Blake told her to try and not speak for her own health. Yang being Yang still took off the mask and smiled weakly.

"Will...you marry...me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Both women smiled and held hands tightly.

"Neither did I."

* * *

 **This was mentally exhausting to write due to the fact I had to rely on my memory to remember what order these events happened. It is the longest chapter so far and the next one will be funny. I promise. I still enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Thank you for 1,200+ views, 10+ follows and favorites! It means a lot and shows that I am not writing just for my own amusement. Don't forget to leave a review and also remember that I take ideas/prompts. Until next, NJ out!**


	6. How Big Are Those Heels?

**Okay so I realized a lot of people might not feel comfortable with the content of this chapter, so I will put this chapter and the next one up at the same time. For those of you who don't want to view this chapter you can just skip to the next one. Which is Renora!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS FUTA!YANG**

Blake and Yang were walking through the mall hand in hand when a thought crossed Yang's mind. She waited until they had done all their shopping and went to the food court to eat. After they had finished their meal Yang got her girlfriend's attention.

"Blake...do you think...my , uh penis...is small?"

Blake blinked once, twice, thrice before she put on her sserious face. A small idea popped up into her mind.

"Yang, I wear heels bigger than your dick."

Yang had to think about it for a moment before her eyebrows furrowed. "You don't wear heels..."

"Exactly."

Blake sat back against her seat before grabbing their trash and throwing it away. Yang just stared at the table with a lost look on her face. 'Was Blake never satisfied? Did she fake it all...?'

"Yang...babe? Babe, please don't take it seriously. It was a joke. Your penis is fine. Perfect in fact." Blake leaned across the table and kissed Yang softly before pulling away slowly. Yang kept her eyes closed and pressed her lips tightly together.

"I...um...I guess I should've knew that. I'm sorry. Hehe..."

Blake smiled and got up, taking Yang's hand and dragged her to another store.

* * *

 **I know this was short, but the idea of this one was the heels joke. I can never see Blake as the one with the penis. Hope you thought this was enjoyableat least for those of you who read it. If so, don't forget to review! Remember I take ideas/prompts. Until next time, NJ out!**


	7. Musical Sloths

**As requested this chapter is the first of two Renora chapters! Also this is for those of you who didn't want to read the last one. By the way...who likes Musical Chairs?**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Team JNPR and Team RWBY were in one of the empty classrooms at Beacon and decided to play their favorite game: Musical Chairs. The person who was in charge of the music was Nora for the first round.

 **If you're happy and you know it clap your-**

Nora stopped the music and Ren was the first to remain standing. He sighed and grabbed a chair to take with him. He set it aside and sat cross-legged next to his girlfriend. Even though she kept saying they weren't together-together. It always made him smile every time. She started the music once more before she scooted closer to the magenta eyed male.

 **If you're happy and you know and you really wanna show-**

Ren reached his arm behind Nora to stop the music and place his hand next to hers. A string of curses could be heard when they saw Yang grab a chair and sit down beside them. Nora giggled before she laid her head on Ren's shoulder and started the song once more. "Hey, Nora?"

 **If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands**

Nora looked at the black haired boy with a questioning gaze. "Why this song?"

The orange haired girl giggled and told him that she remixed it. His next question was answered after Ruby grabbed a chair and sat next to her sister.

 **If you're happy and you know it, "WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"**

 **If you're happy and you know it-**

Ren stopped the music and watched as Jaune toppled over Blake then Weiss. Pyrrha and both girls getting seats. Jaune lowered his head in defeat, sitting beside Ruby. Ruby patted his back comfortingly saying, "Our girlfriends don't care for us in these kinds of games, do they?" Jaune shook his head.

Nora and Ren laughed quietly, watching all three girls walk around two chairs.

 **You can't tell me that I am not the baddest bi-**

"GODDAMIT!"

Everyone sitting on the side looked at who made the outburst and saw Pyrrha with a red face. Being the good sport she was, she grabbed the last chair and sat in Jaune's lap. Ren started the music; he changed the song first, deeming the last...inappropriate.

 **You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave kick, I gave a-**

"Oh shit," is what Yang said when Weiss had jumped on Blake's back when the cat faunus went to sit down. Weiss somehow ended up in the chair either way. Blake just stood there.

Nora was the first to react, grabbing Ren's hand and running out the room. Just as she thought, the sound of an angry cat was heard followed by several crashes. "Well, I guess you and I can go play our own little game?"

Ren smiled before felt Nora's lips on his own. When she pulled away she poked his nose. "Boop!"

* * *

 **I really love this ship now~ The next chapter will be sweeter. I promise. Hope you guys enjoyed that and if so, don't forget to review, ya? Also remember that I take ideas/prompts! Until next time, NJ out!**


	8. Bookstores and Diners

**Hey guys! What is up? Sorry for the late update. I've been running a lot of errands lately and I have softball practice starting up again. Just thank my coaches for making practice earlier in the morning. So this is the second Renora chapter and they are now officially a part of this collection after the White Rose chapters~**

 **Thank you for 3,500+ views, 15+ follows, and 10 favorites~!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Owning a 24/7 bookstore was not what the young man had thought he would do when he graduated high school. He always thought of becoming a lawyer or something. There was only one reason he stayed though. A girl named Nora Valkryie. She doesn't come off as the type to read, but she was very smart and loved to read. Ren smiled every time he saw the bubbly girl walk in.

"Ren~"

The black haired man looked up from his book and let a grin spread across his features. Nora had just found a book she wanted to check out and placed it on the counter. She always had a...different...taste in books. If he could remember correctly she stated, "I like books that scream, 'WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

"What'd you find this time, Nora?"

Um...it's about this girl who married a serial killer. She found out because she can enter people's dreams and see their pasts and presents."

Ren's eyes widened momentarily before he chuckled and scanned the book and her library card. She watched him the entire time and smiled when he gave her back the book. Nora checked her watch to see what time it was and she stood still when she saw that it was three in the morning.

She wondered what time Ren got off of work. The young woman found out that he preferred night shifts over day shifts. It was no secret that they liked one another, but they were both too scared to make the first move. The orange haired woman decided to ask him to go get breakfast after his shift ends. He agreed after a few moments of silence.

Nora giggled to herself and sat in a small area to read until it was time to leave. The bell on the door rang making both people look up. It was Ren's best friend and employee, Pyrrha Nikos. Not only was she a model, but she secretly loved to engage in the many storylines of the books at the bookstore.

She greeted both of them and switched with Ren giving him a brief hug. "See you both tomorrow. Have fun and please be safe on the streets."

"Thank you, and you as well Pyrrha."

With that they left and walked down the street to a little diner. It opened really early in the morning around 5am or so.

* * *

"Hey, Nora?"

The bubbly girl looked up from her pancakes with a quizzical look.

"I was...uh...wondering if you...would, uh...liketo be my girlfriend?"

Nora slurped the rest of her pancake up and sat there staring at him. Ren started to regret asking her that before he was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Oh, Ren! I thought you'd never ask~! Of course I will!"

He laughed before they settled down and finished their food. Ren never regrets opening that 24/7 bookstore. Even to this day, his wedding day. He never regrets it.

* * *

 **So I was actually writing this on my way to a camp. Funny, ya? Hope you guys enjoyed that and if ya did don't forget to review. Your feedback helps a lot. Remember I take ideas/prompts. Until next time, NJ out!**


	9. Welcome Home Dolt

**What's up, bitches! I'm just kidding. Hey guys, how's life? Great I hope. So this is going to a bit hard to update regulary for the rest of this month due to the fact that I left my laptop at home and I'm at my dad's for the rest of summer and I'm typing everything on my phone. Please bear with the mistakes. Without further ado...White Rose!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Ruby came home from a year-long mission. To say the mission was traumatizing was an understatement. Ruby had finally cracked and wanted to go home back to her wife and kids. That's exactly what she did when her team got back to their base.

She was currently standing in the shower after a long day of playing with her kids. Her and Weiss had decide on their first kid before Ruby had to go on her first mission. Weiss told Ruby she'd be fine, and she was...for a few months. The younger girl had completed the first half of their mission in time to see the birth of their son, Kaiku.

A few weeks later she had to return to the other side of the world. When she came back, Weiss had asked her about another baby. Kaiku was two at the time and just giggled at his moms. Ruby said okay and the white haired beauty became ecstatic. After seven months Ruby got a call from her boss. They needed her once more. Ruby didn't know at the time that she would officially come back to two beautiful children and her lovely wife.

After everything happened...she just snapped.

Weiss was at the sink brushing her teeth before an idea popped up into her head. She smirked and pulled the lever on the toilet. A cry of surprise from Ruby made the older girl laugh. The taller girl thought of somethi quick to get back at Weiss.

"Goddammit, Weiss! That fucking hurt..."

Weiss immediately felt bad and walked up to the shower. When she was close enough to open the curtain, she was pulled inside the shower with her lover.

"RUBY ROSE! Oh you insufferable, Little Red!"

Ruby laughed before she pinned Weiss to the back wall of the shower. Weiss calmed down, but the redness stayed on her face. She no longer cared that her clothes were getting soaked. Ruby was home for good, and that was all that mattered in the that moment.

Ruby made Weiss sure of that as soon as she brought their lips together. They quickly forgot about their surroundings as they only focused on one another.

"I love you, Ruby Rose."

"I love you too...Weiss Rose."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I loved writing it. If ya did, don't forget to leave a review. Also I made a mistake last chapter. I said Renora is after White Rose. I meant to say before. It's Bumblebee, Renora, and White Rose...for now. Remember I take ideas/prompts/requests. Until next time, NJ out!**


	10. Cheesburgers!

**What's up, guys! How's it going? I hope you guys are ready to read this chapter because I honestly couldn't stop laughing enough to finish it. Grey's Anatomy AU plus White Rose.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ruby was walking with Yang to the bar down the street after she was kicked out for the night. Blake told Yang to deal with her little sister while she took care of Weiss. Yang cringed when she remembered the last time she went to get drunk with Ruby.

 **Flashback**

 **"Ruby, I need a drink."**

 **"I need a girlfriend. There, we both need something." Ruby sighed and placed her forehead on the table. A girl brought them a plate of one cheeseburger and fries. This made Ruby groan.**

 **"Yang...I need vagina. I miss it."**

 **Yang choked on her whiskey, not expecting her sister to say that. A thought crossed her mind and she started to sing the word.**

 **"Vagina~" She motioned for Ruby to sing with her. The younger girl sang a note higher.**

 **"Va-vagina~"**

 **Yang smiled until Ruby started to cry. "Oh god...I miss it."**

* * *

The blonde woman tried to think of a way to avoid the conversation of Weiss with Ruby. She managed for almost an hour, two glasses of whiskey, and an untouched burger and fries.

"Does Blake have a nice cheeseburger?"

Once again, Yang choked on her whiskey. Why would her sister ask her that? Cheeseburger was the code word for vagina when they were at work. The black and red haired female ate a pickle before looking at her sister.

"Weiss has a nice cheeseburger. I wish I could-"

"OKAY! Let's finish our fries and take the burger home, yeah?" Yang quickly cleared their table and dragged Ruby out the doors. She carried her home and noticed thr front door was open. Blake's car was in the front which made her relax a little.

"Babe? Weiss? Ruby and I are back."

Blake's cat ears peeked from behind the wall making yang let out a breath she was holding. She dragged her sister to the family room and saw Weiss sitting there. 'God fucking dammit!'

"Ruby, I'm sorry I got upset. I should've known it wasn't your fault, but I got upset too quickly to think. I hope you can forgive me."

Ruby smiled and walked towards where her girlfriend was sitting. She crouched and placed her hands on Weiss' knees. Weiss looked at her and let out a small squeak when she was kissed. At that moment, they both knew everything would be okay; even if it wasn't.

"I hate to interrupt, but what did our sister do?" Blake gave them both a questioning gaze.

"She was trying to kill a bug in one of the on-call rooms and she hit me. Four times."

Yang tried to keep her laughter in, but she failed miserably. Blake smacked the back of her head and glared at her. A sudden realization hit Yang harder than Blake hit her.

"Wait...why were you BOTH in the on-call room?"

Ruby's smiled dropped faster than she could run. Weiss started stutter and put her hands up defensively.

"SCHNEE!"

Weiss wasn't a runner, but at that moment she would only get gold medals in the Olympics.

* * *

 **I tried, once again, at humor. I hope you guys liked it! If ya did like it don't forget to review. It helps a lot to see that people actually enjoy it. Thanks to those of you who do review. It makes my day~ Also, remember that I take ideas/prompts/requests. Until next time, NJ out!**


	11. Babysitters and Minors

**Hello everyone! Hope all is fair, yah? So I've been itching to write this for awhile now, but I don't know if most of you fare well with smut so I didn't write it. If requested I will make a separate fic with all the things. This is the starting point to many things! Longer chapters, more drama, and more pairings.**

 **P.S. Underage!Yang**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Blake Belladonna was a single mother to her five year old son, Mercury. He was a fairly mature kid for his age and Blake didn't like him being alone which is why she needed a babysitter before she headed to a business conference. The young woman had heard that her best friend's sister-in-law was a great babysitter AND she was into ladies. Blake glared when Weiss said that.

The white haired girl shrugged and bluntly said that Blake needed to get laid. The woman hissed at Weiss before she hung up the phone. Mercury ran into Blake's room and jumped on her bed. Blake smiled at her son before she sat down next to him.

"Mommy, am I going to have a babysitter?" Blake kissed his forehead before she confirmed his suspicions.

"Merc, I promise this is the last one until August. Which means we have the rest of the summer to hang out. Maybe Auntie Weiss will come too. How does that sound?"

The young boy got along really well with Weiss ever since she started to help Blake out when his dad was put in prison. Blake always tried to make it up to Weiss, but the heiress just put her hand up and said that being able to see her favorite guy was enough.

"Hello? Miss Xiao Long? I was told by your sister-in-law that you babysit?"

 _"Yes that is me! What can I help you with, Miss?"_

"Um, yeah. I have to attend a conference and I needed someone to watch my son. He's five."

 _"Sure thing. I just need your address and a time. We can discuss everything else face to face."_

"Okay, thank you. I will see you later."

Mercury gave his mom a questioning look. The older Belladonna chuckled and said, "Auntie Weiss' older sister will take care of you."

At this Mercury did a fist pump. He hopped off of his mother's bed before he ran to his room. A few minutes later, the doorbell was heard throughout the house. Mercury was already downstairs and asked who it was.

"Who is it, Merc?"

"It's some pretty lady."

Blake shook her head before she opened the door. As soon as she saw who it was, her heart dropped. The blonde seemed to recognize Blake because she said, "No motherfucking way..."

* * *

 **Last Week**

 **It was Friday night and Weiss had offered to take Mercury for the weekend so that Blake could go out and relax. Blake decided that it wouldn't hurt to call her best male friend to hang out.**

 **"Hey, monkey man. Want to go the bar down the street? It's karaoke night~"**

 **Her best friend agreed happily and brought his boyfriend, Neptune, along. They met up over there and found a table to sit at. Another friend of theirs, Penny, had decided to join them a few minutes later. They ordered some drinks and a basket of fries to share. Blake offered to get them some more drinks and got up, accidentally bumping into a girl who just walked in.**

 **"Shit, I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going."**

 **Blake paused when she heard the woman speak. Her voice echoing in the shorter girl's ears. She realized she had just stood there looking stupid.**

 **"Oh! Um...no it's fine. I, uh, gotta go. Um...bye!"**

 **The blonde chuckled and walked to the bar and sat on the nearest stool. A drink was automatically given to her and that action made her look around until a pair of amber eyes met hers with a wink. A blush appeared on her cheeks just before she chuckled and carried on with life.**

 **Blake headed back to her friends and gave everyone their designated drinks.**

 **Sometime Later**

 **Sun decided that it was time for him and Neptune to head home. The blue haired man had gotten pretty wasted after going against Penny in a drinking contest. Penny seemed like she was the only one who didn't consume anything. This was noted by Blake several times. The mother was buzzed, and slightly aware of everything. She walked outside with Penny and noticed the blonde from earlier.**

 **"Penny, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you get home. Drive safely." The green eyed female nodded her head and walked away.**

 **Once alone, Blake walked up to the woman and saw that she was on the phone. "Alright, sis. Okay. Tell them I said goodnight. Alright. I love you too. Bye."**

 **When the girl looked up she jumped at how close Blake was. "I'm Blake, and you are...?"**

 **"Yang. Do you, uh, want me to take you home?"**

 **"I thought you'd never ask, Miss...Yang."**

 **Yang had walked to the bar since it was a clear night. She found Blake's keys and helped the older woman into the passenger seat. She looked for something with Blake's address, eventually just looking at her license. 'Let's go then.'**

 **Once they arrived Yang helped Blake into the house and to her room. Yang just opted to sit there until she deemed it okay to leave. That is until, Blake had gotten the strength to sit up and kiss the blonde. Yang tried to stop Blake, but to no avail things got out of hand. Quickly.**

 **Yang woke up earlier than seven in the morning and quietly left the house.**

* * *

"Mercury, sweetie. Can you give mommy and Miss Xiao Long a moment please? Thank you."

Blake allowed the woman in and lead her to the living room. In fear that Mercury could hear her, she whispered, "I don't believe that you are the same girl."

Xiao Long remembered who Blake was _very well_. The black haired woman sighed and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it.

"Please hear me out. I had no idea who I was talking, and when I asked Weiss about you she said your son was amazing and that you and I could get along. The address did seem familiar and I know you probably regret what happened last week, but I don't. I just didn't want to frighten you once you woke up, so I left as early as I could. It didn't help that I saw your license, because I'm...a m-minor..."

"You're a what?! I could end up in jail! Even though I have to admit...it was pretty good, but that's beside the point. I didn't expect the woman I slept with out of drunken stupor to become my son's caretaker. Especially underage."

"My apologies, but I promise you that he will be in good hands. You and I don't have to get along."

"Fine...you're hired."

* * *

 **I feel that this is the shittiest fucking thing I have ever written. Let me know how this was, please. It would help to know what you guys like to read most. Thanks for all the support I have gotten thus far and I have to say...I never thought I would get this far with this one. So pat yourselves on the motherfucking back for being so damn great. Anyway with that out the way, remember everything I have stated in the past chapters, because I'm not typing that anymore. Until next time, NJ out!**


	12. We Came This Far

The school day had gone by pretty quickly in Ruby's opinion. Normally, her day would be so boring it made Hell seem fun. Being a senior had it's disadvantages. Today was more of an advantage. It's a day she will never forget.

It was towards the end of the young girl's last class that this advantage came to play. She was sitting in the back when the school's valedictorian, Weiss Schnee, stood in the front. Everyone became silent and awaited for her to speak.

"Many of you speak about me behind your backs and think I am just some easy rich girl who gets whatever she wants. That is not my case. I work for what I want and need. I don't care about what you have to say after I finish here. Call me whatever you want, but I will not tolerate it. I will not hide any longer behind some act. I am...a lesbian."

When Weiss was finished many of her classmates started to laugh and be rrude . Ruby growled to herself and stood up. Weiss noticed this and prepared herself for whatever the silver eyed girl had to say

The young girl started to clap and silenced the entire class. Once they were completely silent she sighed and came out to the class as well. Weiss smiled, ran the shorter girl, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you...for getting them to stop."

Ruby just chuckled and hugged Weiss back. The bell rang signaling the end of class, and the school day. Ruby walked Weiss down the hall and stayed by her side the entire time.

Two months before prom everything had officially calmed down. Ruby had developed the biggest crush on the slowly-becoming-shorter girl; Weiss always smack Ruby for that. She decided that she would ask Weiss to be her girlfriend. Without hesitation, the older girl accepted.

Once prom came around Weiss happily accepted Ruby's prom proposal. Both girls made the best of their last prom and eventually left to a secluded area of the city's beach. There they gaze at the stars and said their first, "I love you."

A few years later, Ruby, now taller than her girlfriend, asked Weiss for her hand in marriage. The blue eyed princess responded with the same answer that brought them this far. Yes.

* * *

 **I apologize that this is so short, but this is how I wrote it out. I do hope you enjoyed it; don't forget to review if ya did. Also...since I'm adding the Arkos pairing I will only make one chapter per pairing. I need sleep so goodnight all you fabulous people! Until next time, NJ out!**


	13. Coffee's Memories

Most of the citizens in the small city of Vale talked highly about a Starbucks that was located near Beacon University. Why, you may ask? Well, they often spoke highly of the kindness of the people there. Especially one of the young baristas.

Her name is...

"Nora! Ren is here," called a young woman with red hair.

The young woman's best friend, Nora Valkryie, sped her way through the coffee shop giving everyone their designated orders...correctly.

Once things died down a bit, Nora made coffee for herself and her boyfriend, Lie Ren. She went to sit next to him and placed his iced coffee to his cheek. He visited her during his lunch break whenever he could.

"Thank you, love." Ren grabbed the coffee from his girlfriend's hand.

They talked about anything until Nora thought of something.

"Babe, pleeeeease!"

"Nora. No."

After many failed attempts and promises for later, Nora convinced the young man to go through with whatever she had planned.

Ren sighed before standing up and walking to the cash register. Nora returned to her place behind the counter and yelled for the new kid, Jaune Arc, to come get someone's order.

A boy a little older than her came from the back and asked Ren what he wanted. "I'll take a Green Tea Lemonade, please."

"Alrighty. Can I get your name sir?"

"Oh! Yeah, it's...uh...Dad. I know it's weird, but yeah..."

"Okaaay..."

Nora had to walk away to laugh when Jaune finished her boyfriend's drink. Jaune placed the drink on the counter for it's owner.

"Green Tea Lemonade for Dad! Dad! Where is Dad?"

Everyone in the shop looked at Jaune with weird looks. What the blonde did not realize was that he was just set up by his co-worker.

"Has anyone seen, Dad?!"

Ren started to feel bad for him, so he eventually told Jaune. The young man had a hurt look on his face until Nora hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Jauney. I didn't realize you would be so hurt by it."

"It's okay, Nor. I forgive you," he turned to Ren. "It was nice meeting you."

Ren shook Jaune's hand whilst Nora bounced happily before going back to Ren's side.

"I have to go back to work now, but I will hold you to all those promises you made. I love you."

Ren hugged the green eyed female before briefly kissing her. She kissed him back with an, "I love you too, Renny."

When Nora returned, she caught her best friend, Pyrrha Nikos, giving her a knowing look. Nora knew Pyrrha would reprimand her for what was done to the guy she liked, but it was totally worth it.

Why? Because she got to make another memory with Ren.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. If so, leave a review because those help a lot.** **I killed two birds with one stone. A Stabucks AU and the dad thing. Also these seem a lot longer when written on paper. Speaking of paper, if anything is misspelled I apologize. My handwriting is not at it's best at the moment and I write in cursive. It is past my bedtime, so goodnight lovelies. Until next time, NJ out!**


	14. DO IT! JUST DO IT!

**Hey guys! I know that this is suuuuuper late. I've been really busy and I start school again on the fourth, which is stupid. So updating is going to slow down. I apologize for that.**

 **Also shoutout to Starrya47 for being my main support since the beginning. I couldn't have continued without you.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was Beacon University's richest girl. Her father owned many sports companies and all the money he owned was automatically passed down to her when he passed away. Many other thirsty females talked about the heiress behind her back without even knowing her situation. Said heiress just kept walking to her destination; she ignored them.

It eventually got out of hand when they always tried to bully her or something. It never worked. The blue eyed beauty had been through way worse situations. A few college girls couldn't even compare. She would just glare at them and those girls would just slowly back away. Afterward, Weiss would go buy her and her friends ice cream.

One particular day, Weiss was the talk amongst EVERYBODY. She didn't have any problems until she decided she would eat school lunch inside the cafeteria. Her friends, mainly Ruby, were surprised to see her sitting at their table like she was always there. Ren teased her with words like, "So, the Ice Queen finally got sick of the sunlight?"

Everyone in the group chuckled at Weiss' face afterwards. The young woman knew they were just playing around and never took any of it to heart. They continued to eat in silence until Blake saw something behind Jaune that made her eyebrows come together in anger.

"Guys, isn't that Persephone Waters from high school?"

"The hot girl with heterochromia who likes to bully people? No way! We heard she transferred back to Australia."

Just as Yang said that, Blake growled at Yang and threw her milk on the older girl. Just then, a familiar Australian accent passed through Yang's ears. Everyone held their breaths and awaited for Yang to do something. Said blonde slowly turned around to face a pair of amber and purple eyes. The younger girl silently prayed that Persephone would just go home and never come back from Melbourne. The Australian girl's smirk became wicked when her eyes scanned the table and landed on Weiss. Weiss knew that this was a silent challenge.

Many of the students got quiet when Weiss and Persephone walked towards one another. At this moment, the younger girl felt small compared to the tall, dark skinned female. Her accent making her a bit more intimidating. Just then Weiss managed to catch Pyrrha's eye and her nerves were calmed.

"What is it that you want, Waters?"

"Don't speak to me as if you own me, dumb rich bitch!"

The entire student body said one thing. "OHHHHH!"

Weiss sighed, pulled out her wallet, and put a twenty dollar bill into the Australian's hand. Everyone was confused until fours words were spoken from the heiress' mouth.

"Buy some better insults."

The entire lunchroom rioted. Before anyone could do anything, Ruby jumped up onto one of the tables and held her arms out to the sides.

"DO IT! JUST DO IT!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that and if so don't forget to leave a review. Until next time, NJ out!**


	15. News Update

**ATTENTION**

 **I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN OR DISCONTINUED THIS SERIES. I AM BEING VERY SERIOUS WHEN I SAY THAT FIFTEEN AND SIXTEEN ARE BEING ABSOLUTE HELL TO WRITE, BUT FIFTEEN IS THE HARDER ONE AND I DON'T WANT TO FINISH SIXTEEN UNTIL THAT ONE IS DONE. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT...IF YOU'RE STILL WAITING FOR THIS TO UPDATE**

 **ALSO, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	16. Beyond Two Semblances

**Forewarning, there is character death and mention of voices and, if you've played Beyond Two Souls, this is that.**

* * *

It all happened too fast. One minute she's holding a gun that's not hers, the next minute she's being handcuffed and thrown into the back of a police car. She didn't know what would happen to her and she hoped that nothing would get any worse than it already has. They took her to the station where they questioned her and watched her behavior. The person who questioned her was the infamous detective, Yang Xiao Long. A young blonde woman who was known for her wits and ways. She was also known as the youngest member of Vale's police department, lilac eyes contrasting against her light skin.

"Miss Belladonna, please. Just cooperate and everything will return to normal."

Blake didn't move an inch as the cop leaned forward against the table that separated them. She was scared and not sure if she could tell the blonde any sort of the truth, in fear that the true felon would take her life as well. The dark haired woman just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and now her whole life could collapse from that factor alone.

"Look, Miss Belladonna, the last thing I want is to be here and question you, but it is necessary to find out your true motives. Now, I'll be a nice cop and let you have some coffee and a donut." Yang whispered to the other girl to avoid being scolded for being nice to a prime suspect. She signaled to the room's camera to bring her two coffees and two donuts.

Blake finally looked up from the spot she'd been staring at, and acknowledged Yang for the first time that night. "Detective...I-I didn't do this…" she whispered feebly. "This...none of this...was me...It was all him. It's...It's his fault." Her golden amber eyes flicked back and forth between Yang's, desperately searching for some sort of positive sign, or anything that showed she was being believed. Said woman played her poker face as she wrote something down.

"Who is this man you speak of?"

The younger girl shook her head, screwing her eyes shut as she whimpered. All she could feel was pain crashing through her body, her heart racing as chemical reactions sped up to get rid of whatever was inflicted upon her organs. A sharp gasp left her when a sudden pain shot through her head. "Ungh...stop...leave me alone…"

Yang, being genuinely worried, unlocked the handcuffs on Blake's wrist before holding them gently in her own hands. "Miss Belladonna? Look at me, so that I know you're okay." She gave her a few moments before she called for someone to help her take Blake to the infirmary.

Before anyone could do anything, Blake's eyes rolled back into her head, her body grew stiff, and her mouth hung open as a few other officers were knocked into one another and the pen on the table flew across the room. "Holy shit...what the actual hell is-" "Yang, get out of there, now!" Someone yelled from behind the glass. The blonde backed away from the odd woman before her, reaching behind her for the door handle. When she grabbed a hold of it, her heart dropped in her chest when it wouldn't open. "Shit! The door's locked!"

Fear had begun to rise in her chest when the table had hit the wall farthest from her. "Yang, get out! She's not safe!" Those words made Blake gasp and blood run from her nose and down her lip. 'You're a hazard.' 'No one wants to be around you.' 'Oh, now you've really done it, Blakey.' 'She was cute too.'

"...ake!"

"Blake!"

Blake sat up with a sharp inhale and a sweat covered body. Her eyesight adjusted to the light around her. She ran her hands through her hair, flattening her ears to avoid scratching them. Tears swelled in her eyes - tears of pain, of anguish. She just wanted them to stop coming, to stop plaguing her, but she knew there was no getting away from it, not with hundreds of lives lost because of her. "Blake?" Her head snapped up when she felt another hand settle on top of her head, between her ears.

"Yang, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I love...I love you."

The hand left her head and traveled down to the back of her neck where she was pulled closer into a simple, slow kiss. "I know, and I love you too. Want some tea or milk?" Yang pulled Blake into a warm embrace that made the younger girl sigh as she relaxed.

"Just some milk. Yang?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for not leaving me that day. You're still one of the best detectives in Vale, you know?"

"Oh yeah? Well, you know what else I'm still best at?" The lilac eyed woman lowered her lips to Blake's cat ears and nipped the tips of them, running her hands along the girl's sides. "Making you say my name, and making sure everyone hears you."

 **The Next Week**

Blake was glued to Yang's side the entire night. Her long black dress dragging along the marble flooring of the mansion as they walked from person to person, making conversation with the hosts and guests of the dinner.

"Oh! Mrs. Dickson, what a pleasure to finally meet you."

Yang was the more social of the two, which Blake was thankful for in the long run when Mrs. Dickson, the host's wife, began asking questions about how her and Yang met. In reality, they met through some freak accident that killed two people, but they couldn't say that, and just decided upon some sappy high school story.

"Oh, Miss Xiao-Long, is this the beautiful girlfriend you have been speaking of? She is so gorgeous." The older woman reached a hand out to Blake and looked her over, making a satisfied sound when she reached the young woman's eyes. Their gazes lingered before Blake looked away, the voice in her head whispering uncertainly.

"Uh...sorry, I'm not feeling too well at the moment. I think I need to sit down for a moment."

Sit down she did, just a few feet away from her girlfriend.

Yang had joined her a couple minutes later, asking if she was okay for the rest of the night. Blake nodded and just mentioned that it was Sun acting up again. The blonde woman watched her expression for an extra moment to confirm she was okay.

"If anything goes awry, have Sun knock something over down here."

Blake gave her the okay and kissed her quickly before she snuck up the stairs.

* * *

Okay, maybe some things went wrong during the mission, but they grabbed the data and left undetected.

They celebrated that night with wine and cuddling, and sappy romance movies. They ended the night wrapped in one another's arms after moments of bliss and passion. It was probably the first time in a long time that Blake actually slept, and she dreamt, but it became a nightmare of bloodshed, involving the one person she loved the most. It was so bad that she had to wake up, but she realized she was already out of bed, wide awake.

It wasn't a dream…

She had done the one thing she never wanted to, and it was all Sun's fault. The young entity in her head had taken over her body during her sleep and committed the crime of treason.

There lay Yang Xiao Long, best detective in Vale, killed at the young age of twenty-four, all because she confided in a woman who was...a monster…

Blake ran, and she ran far away from that apartment that night. Countless times she tried to kill herself, but Sun wouldn't allow her to do it, whispering things into her mind, provoking more frustration from the black haired woman.

"Sun...please...just leave me alone…"

The voice in her head seized just for that moment. That's when she took advantage and quickly raised the gun to her head before Sun could put up the bulletproof barrier that had saved her countless times before.

"I loved you, Sun."

* * *

No one can tell me anything angst because it is not the first horrible thing I have written lately. I've actually been kind of morbid on my AO3. But hopefully you enjoyed this new chapter, and remember, I take requests, but they will be queued for now due to school.

Have a nice day!


End file.
